She Will Be Loved
by xoABLAZEox
Summary: this is a one-shot songfic about Lily and Ray to the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5


  
  
This isn't my first fic, but i never finished my first one, and i started that like over a year ago, so this is close enough to my first one, but yea i was just thinking about some stuff and listening to this song and was like HEY and started writing this so see how it turns out, oh yea, its jus a one shot songfic so yea this is the only chapter, but yes

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR or this song, its by Maroon 5, so talk to them if you want it**

****

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

"I have to leave, Ray....." Lily said.

"What do you mean leave?" Ray asked.

"I have to go away, leave." She said.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"When I weigh enough..." she said quietly.

"What do you mean weigh enough?" he asked.

"I'm anorexic Ray!" she said now in tears.

"Lily..........." he said_  
_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"I'm sorry Ray......." she said

"Lily what are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've known. I shouldn't have let this happen." He went on and on.

"Ray you probably saved me, because of you I realized I needed, I wanted to get better." She explained.

"Lily, what....." he started.

"I'm sorry it took this to make me realize I like you." She cut him off.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Lily turned around and hugged Ray. He stood there and held her. He thought of how she did seem to have been acting weird these past few months, and how now he was standing there holding her and she was pretty much just skin and bones. He pulled her closer as it began to rain._  
_  
_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

"How could I have done this to myself?" she asked

"You didn't Lily, its not your fault." He said

"Yes it is. I thought it'd be ok, I didn't think it'd go this far. Now I'm so ugly." She said.

"Your not ugly. Your beautiful." He said

"Ray no I'm not." She said back.

"Yes you are, you always have been."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

"I don't want to go Ray, I don't want to leave." She said to him.

"You have to. You have to get better Lily, You have to go to where ever your going and get healthy again, for me...." he added the last part quietly.

"What if you find someone else?" she asked.

"I won't, I'll be here waiting for you, right here when you get back." He answered.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

"Your so great Ray." She said half crying.

"Anything for you Lil." He told her.

"Ray what if this doesn't work? What if I don't get better? What if I..." she rambled on.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
_

"Lily, stop. You will get better." He cut her off.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"We've known each other our whole lives. We know everything about each other. I know you, and I know that your strong enough to get through this. Your going to get better, and we're going to be ok." He told her

"Don't give up on me Ray, no matter what happens, if I give up on myself, please don't give up on me." She asked.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

"I won't, I promise, beautiful lady." He answered.

They stood there in the pouring rain holding each other. Lily in tears. Ray just staring, half not being able to believe this was true, half not wanting to.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_  
"I have to leave tomorrow." She said.

"I'll miss you, but it's good." He told her.

"I love you Ray." She said looking at him.

"I love you too Lil." He said starting to let go of her.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"I should go....get ready....." she said.

"I'll walk you." He said.

"Thanks Ray, thanks for everything." She said to him.

so review and tell me what you think, good or bad, just not like you suck stop writing stuff, but constructive criticism is good, so yea, i'm also thinking of maybe maybe turning this into a full story, but i dunno, it really all depends on how y'all like it, and if i have time, i'm on varsity dance team and football season is about to start so i dunno if i'd have any time, but if i did i'd like only be able to post on like Saturdays, but yea, just tell me what you think, thanks

much love lovely


End file.
